Eyeglasses with temple pieces, the configuration, color or design of which can be changed have been suggested in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,442 (1994) to Albanese, entitled Eyeglasses with Detachable Lenses, Sidebars, and Adjustable Earpieces for example, discloses glasses with sidepieces that are removable including a sleeve which can be snapped onto or slipped from temple piece. Other concepts for the provision of an eyeglass or sunglass frame system with selectably changeable temple pieces are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,192 (1971) to Gitlin, entitled Detachable Decorative Sleeves for Spectacles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,620 (1993) to Cooper, entitled Eyeglass System; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,635 (1997) to Kirschner, entitled Decorative Sunglasses. Such art is also disclosed in PCT Publication WO/2009/052705 to Smart Vision Limited, entitled Glass Structure for Changeable Temple Sleeves. None of the above art however teaches a simple, cost-effective and durable solution to the long-felt need in the art for an eyeglass frame side arm release system capable of reaching the marketplace at a reasonable price point. The present invention accordingly responds to this long-felt need in the art.